Taming The Playgirl
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: Mikan Sakura the 16-year-old playgirl of Alice Academy meets Natsume Hyuuga the gorgeous casanova of the school. Will chemicals react? Will he succeed in taming her? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**ashleefen** was here !

Read** Royale Love In Deck** !

-

* * *

-

**Taming the Playgirl**

-

-

* * *

**Dedicated to: Ashleefen, LilMoonWriter, Yaya and HeavenMyth!**

**ENJOY!**

-

* * *

-

The tasteless dew dropped from the green tree leaves, a cooling morning breeze blew in the air and the melodious singing of the birds filled the air as a new day begins.

Sunlight streamed through a French designed window as a young girl with lovely long straight honey-brown hair woke up with a start. She was sweating and huffing while looking bewildered. She took a long look around her bedroom and calmed down a little.

"Mikan-chan! You're going to be late for school!" her grandfather shouted up the stairs.

-

Mikan Sakura, the 16-year-old playgirl of Alice Academy. She had the looks, body and attitude. A girl every guy dreamed of having, but they can dream on. Mikan's face was absolutely flawless. Her skin was soft and fair. She has lovely light brown eyes, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips. She has a body shaped like an hour glass with long slim legs that ended with sized 4 feet.

Mikan grabbed a cotton towel and headed into her bathroom. Mikan has been living with her grandfather for 5 years now. Her parents got divorced when she was 11 and they went overseas leaving her in the hands of her 60-year-old grandfather who was quite wealthy. Her parents would only call on special occasions and once or twice a month.

Mikan came out in her towel, she quickly dried herself and put some strawberry scented lotion on her body. She got dressed and went down into the kitchen. "Good morning grandpa!" she said cheerfully as she kissed his cheek. Her grandfather smiled warmly at his granddaughter. "Morning Mikan-chan. The car is here already," he said with a smile on his face. She hurriedly grabbed her schoolbag and an apple. "Bye grandpa! Have a good day!" she shouted as she ran out the door. Her grandfather chuckled affectionately as he waved goodbye from the kitchen window.

In the car….

"Morning Sakura-ojou sama," the driver said pleasantly when Mikan came in. She nodded her head as she quickly put on her shoes properly. When she was done she said to the driver " Morning Benz-san," Benz Sagumi, a married 35-year-old man. Driver to Mikan for 5 years now. He had messy brown hair, twinkling brown eyes and a kind smile. His wife Tsukii Sagumi, always made something for Mikan to bring to school to eat. Benz-san passed her a small plastic bag wrapped with a blue ribbon. The contents was some chocolate chip cookies which was Mikan's favorite. She thanked him politely and happily took the bag of cookies.

-

* * *

-

At school….

Mikan stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Benz-san. Kyo Takumi, the popular athlete of Alice Academy came up to her and greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. He was one of Mikan's five boyfriends. She held his hand and hugged him. Her 4 other boyfriends glared at Kyo jealously. Kyo had good looks and he was very caring . He had spiky red hair, green eyes and a well-built body with a 6 pack. As Mikan was talking to him a black Lamborghini drew up at the school's driveway. A totally drop-dead gorgeous guy with tan skin, tousled raven hair, dark brown eyes and tall stepped out of the car. The girls around him swooned and squealed. "Oh Hyuuga-sama! You look handsome as ever! KYAAAA!!" a girl called Yumiko cried happily as she clung to his arm like koala bear. Natsume Hyuuga looked down at the girl and said in an irritated tone " Yumiko. Let go of my arm. Now."

" Natsume ! You are so careless. You left your mangas at my house," Ruka Nogi, Prince Charming of Alice Academy said as he stepped out from his car and waved to Natsume.

"Kyaaaa! Nogi-sama! Your hair looks so shiny and soft!!" a girl said as she ruffled his hair. Ruka Nogi had soft blonde hair, kind blue eyes and loves animals. " Ohayo sempai. Please don't ruffle my hair. I don't like it messy," he said kindly as he gently pushed his sempai away. Natsume grabbed his manga and roughly pushed away Yumiko. He then sauntered through the school gates and towards the school building.

-

* * *

-

"Yumiko! I told you! Never cling to Natsume-sama!" a tall girl with loud voice said angrily to Yumiko. Her name was Sumire Shouda. Ruka shook his head and laughed silently as he followed Natsume . "Yo! Nogi! Have you taken the class register?" Kyo shouted to him. Ruka turned around and gave him a thumbs up. Mikan waved for him to come over.

She said to Ruka teasingly " Hotaru's going to be jealous when she hears about this morning's incident!" Ruka was about to answer when another familiar girl's voice called out to him saying "Ruka! Can you help me take my things?" Ruka and Mikan hurried over to help her. That was Hotaru Imai, Ruka's long-term girlfriend. She has jet black hair that was tied back and purple eyes. She hardly ever smiled and was understanding in her own way. As they made their way up to class, boyfriend 3 came up to Mikan and said sweetly " Hey baby. Do you wanna go for dinner tonight?" Kyo pushed him away roughly and glared at him. He pulled Mikan close to him and said protectively " Don't even think about it!" Mikan rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out of his hug. She waved goodbye as she and Hotaru went into their classes.

-

Kyo sighed dejectedly as he trudged towards his class. BANG! " OWWWW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO--" a girl shouted but her words failed her when she looked into his handsome face. She quickly stood up and ran off. Kyo only caught a glimpse of pink eyes and wild red hair. He shrugged and walked into class. "Well well well…. Looks like Mr. Kyo Takumi can challenge Natsume-sama." Sumire said in a singsong-y voice.

-

* * *

-

Allow me to introduce Sumire Shouda in more details. She is the **President** of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club. She is very faithful to Natsume and no matter what she swore that she would remain loyal to him even though Natsume don't even give any damn about her . Members of the club had to follow rules created by Sumire. Like:

What to call Natsume:

-

**1st years: Hyuuga-sama**

**2nd years: Hyuuga-kun**

**3rd years: Natsume-kun**

**Seniors: Natsume/ Natsume-san**

-

-Never communicate with Natsume alone

-Respect him and adore him from a distance

**Motto: **We shall combine our adoration and 'love' for him and protect him from hands of unworthy people.

**Simple meaning: His mine biatch!**

Apparently, these rule do not apply to Sumire the Captain. Hated by all of Natsume's fans as she is always breaking the rules. Certain girls join the club for one reason and only one. Which would be that they get high-quality pictures of Natsume every week (with different poses every week) For fan girls who actually obey the rules they get a limited edition file of everything Natsume wears to his sleeping position. Unfortunately, the information given is only 1.5 true.

Reason: Sumire doesn't know anything about Natsume. Period. But the fan girls do not know she is safe (for now)

"Ahh... Sumire, How's the lies coming along?" he said slyly. Sumire flushed red and retorted " Not lies! Just inventions off my creativity!" Kyo laughed and walked to his table. He took out his notebook and doodled till the bell rang. He stood up and went to talk to Ruka.

-

MEANWHILE….

"Oh my GOSH!! You saw Natsume?!" Mikan's other friend Anna squealed loudly in excitement. Hotaru sighed exasperatedly as she whirled around and hit Ana's head with her dictionary. "OWIE!! WHAT"S THAT FOR!!" she screamed in pain. Hotaru just gave her a cruel smile and went back to sketching of a new invention. Mikan laughed at Anna as Anna went back to her desk sulking. Mikan glanced at Hotaru working on the sketch and remembered how she met her.

-

Flashback….

"Hey there! What you doing?" Mikan at the age of 4 asked Hotaru. Hotaru looked at the girl dressed in a pink dress that stood before her. Her brown hair was tied into pigtails and she was smiling. "Well kiddo, I'm inventing something. Stop disturbing me and go play tea party with your dolls." Hotaru said snappishly. Mikan flashed her the "Poor Puppy" look and it melted Hotaru's heart. She sighed and allowed Mikan to watch her invent. After that, they became good friends. Though Hotaru has a tendency of shooting people with her Baka Gun.

Flashback End.

-

"What are you smiling about Mikan? Quit spacing out. SHEESH!" Hotaru said to a Mikan that was reminiscing. Mikan looked at her and gave her a small smile as she went to sat down on her seat next to Hotaru's.

-

* * *

**Yinda's Notes: _Hey guys! I'm Yinda and this is my first time writing a fan fiction! Please be supportive and give me some feedbacks! Arigato!!_ My beta reader is Ashleefen so thank you so much!! Do give me some feedbacks to give me some MOJO to get on with Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**

**Ashleefen Notes : _Hajimemaste !_ Hope you enjoyed this story. Read .. -clasps my hands together- and REVIEW ! Yinda's new to fanfiction so i am helping her out. ( I sound like a goodie goodie girl ) And I wonder if any of my readers are reading this ... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Happenings in the Sakura Household**

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

_**A**shleefen_

_**Y**aya_

and my **r**eaders :)

ENJOY!

-

* * *

-

After a long and exhausting school day, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the last period. Mikan stood up and started chucking her things into her satchel and ran out the class when she was done. Before she could even go halfway past the corridor, Nonoko shouted from the door " MIKAN YOU BLURCASE!! YOU LEFT YOUR HANDPHONE BEHIND!!" Mikan froze in her tracks and started searching her pockets frantically. _Damn.. I better go get it back from Nonoko!! _She dashed back to class and took her phone and thanking Nonoko. She then rushed off to the school gates.

-

_Whew… Lucky thing grandpa isn't here yet…_ While she was catching her breath, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Natsume and Ruka. They were standing very near her but not noticing that one of Mikan's ears grew large as she grinned to herself.

-

"Eh?! Why aren't you coming?? You do know that my mum is really hyped up and she's been preparing a huge tea for you!" said Ruka with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Natsume pats his head and said quietly " I'll come tomorrow then. Or this weekend. Don't' worry. Besides, my dad finally made a contract with this businessman who he claims is the best. Plus the dude has a granddaughter. Which I'm supposed to keep company while they discuss business."

Ruka sighed and nodded then turned away. "Fine, I'll tell my mum." he said sadly as he stepped into his car. He shut the door and wind down the widow. "Don't bully the poor kid alright? Bye!!" Natsume stuck his tongue out playfully while he waved back. As soon as Ruka left, Natsume's car rushed up to pick up the young master.

Mikan was thinking about the conversation she had just overheard and wondered whether the businessman was her grandpa. _Nah. It can't be. I mean grandpa hasn't had a contract in like a long time. _HONK HONK!! Mikan broke out from her thoughts when she heard the familiar horn. She smiled when she saw her grandpa.

Mikan got into the car and slammed the door. "Looks like somebody has good news for me!" she remarked when she saw that her grandpa was beaming with more expression than usual. She laid her bag at her feet and looked expectantly at her grandpa waiting for him to spill the beans to her. "Haha.. it's nothing much Mikan-chan. It's just that, I was offered a good business deal today and Mr. Hyuuga is going to come over and discuss the terms with me! Don't worry, he'll be bringing his son, Natsume Hyuuga along to keep you company!" her grandfather said enthusiastically.

Mikan's heart sank when she heard the name of the son. _Of all people it had to be **HIM**!!_ But she didn't want to make her grandfather unhappy so she just smiled. "I'm sure I'll enjoy Natsume's company!" in the chirpiest voice she could muster. Her grandfather smiled at her gratefully and continued driving.

-

**Mikan's POV:**

**Of all people, it had to be Hyuuga. Why?! Stupid stuck up prune. I have no idea why girls like him! But who am I kidding… I like him too. ARGH! Those beautiful brown eyes… His sexy voice… Ahh… WAIT! SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN!! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM! NO YOU DON'T! I'll make it my personal mission to not like him! HAH! TAKE THAT YOU STUCK UP PRUNE!**

**END OF POV**

-

Mikan slumped down in her seat and sighed softly while she processed everything that happened today. "-kan! –ikan! MIKAN!!" her grandfather shouted. Mikan sat up and looked around in shock. She saw her grandfather raising an eyebrow at her and finally realized that they were home. She smiled meekly to him as she followed him into the house.

"Get changed Mikan. Mr. Hyuuga should be here soon." Her grandfather said stiffly. She gave him a curt nod and ran up to her room. _Home sweet home… _She dumped her bag on her wooden floor and jumped on her bed. "Mmm… So… Comfortable…" she said to herself drowsily.

Mikan was so lost in her dreamland that she did not realize that Natsume and his father had already arrived. "Yo. Flasher. How long are you going to lie there showing off your patterned panty?" he said with a smirk on his face. Mikan jerked out of her daydreams and blushed when she noticed that her undergarment was really showing.

"PERVERT! YOU FRICKING INTRUDER!! GET OUT!" she shrieked at him. Natsume raised his arms in mock surrender and walked out. Mikan slammed the door and changed within split seconds to a pink shirt with a cute strawberry in the front and black shorts. She walked to the door while debating silently whether she should let Mr. Pervert in. Finally she opened the door and allowed him to come in.

Natsume frowned at her as he walked pass her and sat on her bed. " Do you have any idea who I am , Miss Patterned Panty?" he asked coolly while trying not to lose his temper at her. Mikan sat next to him and thought for a while before she answered " Natsume Hyuuga. Its no big deal. And do not call me Miss Patterned Panty,Pervert."

Natsume sighed at her ignorance and shook his head, which made his naturally-messy hair even messier. " Well then, I'm going to have to call you an ignorant little girl. Reason? You don't know me. I am **THE** Natsume Hyuuga. A ladies man. Girls drool and fall over their feet when they sense my presence 10 feet away. But you are unaffected by me. Wonder why? Probably because you're just plain idiotic and straightforwardly STUPID." He said proudly while mostly muttering to himself.

Mikan rolled her eyes and groaned as she flopped down on her bed wishing that he would just shut his trap. And that his looks really had no effects on her cause her heart was beating really fast.

-

**Natsume's POV:**

**This is interesting. Let's see how this goes. There's only two reasonable reasons why she's not drooling which would most probably be :**

**She's a stupid ignoramus.**

**She's putting up an act.**

I personally would prefer reason one.

**END OF POV.**

-

Mikan studied the features of the drop-dead gorgeous guy sitting next to her with a dreamy look on her face as she sighed longingly. Her phone started vibrating and a kid's anime movie tune played. She turned and picked up her phone immediately. "Hey sweetie! What's up?" she said sweetly. Natsume mimed vomiting on her bed and got a instant kick from Mikan. "No. Sorry honey but I'm really busy now…" she said apologetically as Natsume commented on the size of her room etcetera etcetera.

On the other line Kyo heard a guy's voice. "Babe? Is that a guy I hear?" he asked with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice. Mikan's brain froze when she heard that question. Just as she was about to say something, Natsume snatched the phone from her hand and said breezily " **THE** Natsume Hyuuga speaking. I am currently in her room and sitting on her bed. Any problems please speak to my manager." Mikan screamed silently in her head while hitting herself with a pillow.

Natsume put on loudspeaker and she heard the question she dreaded to hear. "Err… no I don't have a problem. Are… you guys dating?" Kyo asked stiffly. Mikan turned to Natsume shaking her head furiously.

_Oh gosh… say no! Say no! Say no!! _

He merely shrugged and gave her a sly grin as he answered while suppressing the urge to laugh " Yeah we're dating aren't we, baby?" After that the line went dead and he snapped her phone shut and dumped it on her bed.

Mikan started to scream and shout at him angrily but it was just like talking to a brick wall.Natsume looked at her pityingly and took a manga from his big pocket to read. "THAT'S IT! YOU STUPID -IDIOTIC -STUCK UP- VAIN- SELF CENTERED- MESSY HAIRED PRUNE! HOW DARE YOU?!" she screamed angrily at him while hitting him with her pillow.

Natsume snapped his book shut and glowered at her. "Who are you calling a messy haired prune? Don't you dare talk about my hairstyle when yours is in pigtails. Ugly girl. What are you? A pre-school student?" he said maliciously. Mikan stared at him in shock as her jaw dropped she was about to retort but was rudely interrupted by Natsume. "Well then. From this day forth, I, Natsume Hyuuga will attempt to tame you, Mikan Sakura the notorious playgirl of Gakuen Alice." he said proudly.

Mikan thought about this and retorted "I'd like to see you try Mr. High and Mighty. But first, to seal this deal, you are to get a haircut and I will change my hairstyle. Do we have a deal Mr. Hyuuga?" Natsume nodded while smirking at her. "We have a deal ..Ms. Sakura."

Will the Casanova Natsume Hyuuga with the seal of the deal tame Mikan Sakura? Or will he fail? Find out in Chapter 3: The Taming of the Playgirl.

-

* * *

-

**Yinda: Haha! Hope yo guys like Chapter 2! Please oh Please review! it would really help n my future chapters! Many thanks to my ever so hardworking beta reader and my readers! ARIGATO!**

**Ashleefen : Hope ya guys enjoy ! Chap 3 is gonna be hilarious . Go Go Yinda ! **


	3. The Great Makover

**The great makeover**

-

* * *

-

"Thanks for your time today Mr. Sakura! It's a real pleasure doing business with you." said Mr. Hyuuga pleasantly with a sincere smile on his face. Mr. Sakura stood up briefly and shook hands with him and in his left hand he held the signed contract. He had a huge smile in his face. "Shall i go get your son? He's probably talking to my granddaughter! She's a rather talkative girl," he asked politely still smiling. Mr. Hyuuga drained his cup of tea and said "It's no trouble Mr. Sakura! I'll go get him! Where's your granddaughter's room?" he asked. 'Up the stairs last door on the right.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Mikan's room**:

"Well then, we'll get new hairstyles tomorrow at my salon. I have a hairdresser there," said Natsume in a rather commanding voice. Mikan sniffed and looked at him disapproving at the way his was speaking. "What?! You got a runny nose or something?" he asked snappily.

Mikan ignored him and looked out of her window while sighing softly. She turned back to Natsume. "It's just... The way you spoke just now... It reminded me of somebody..." she said softly and sadly. Natsume looked at her questioningly expecting her to tell him who.

"My... Father... You speak like my father..." she whispered softly and she looked very upset. "Oh... I'm sorry for asking..." he said in a pained voice. Mikan just shook her head and gave a shaky laugh. "It's alright really... My parents got divorced two years ago... And dad went off to USA while my mum went to UK. Business work they say. But I think they abandoned me...

Natsume sat there in silence thinking.

* * *

Natsume's POV:

And I've been thinking my life was hell... because I never knew my mum... Should i tell her? Maybe later... But she's just told me her secret... sighs I'll tell her... Soon enough…

'I'm sorry for asking… It probably brought back some bad memories…' he said gruffly as he pats her back. Mikan shook her head and gave him a small smile. She took his hand and held his hand to her lap. 'Nah… Don't be! I mean… I do feel sad… But grandpa always says never look back… Look forward and enjoy your life.' Natsume looked down at his hand on her lap and blushed a little.

'Well, your grandpa is right I suppose,' he said quietly. He gripped her hand gently and smiled warmly. Mikan's face went red and her heart raced.

'Natsume! Time to go home!' said Mr. Hyuuga happily. Natsume stood up and nodded shortly as he dropped her hand 'See you.'

* * *

That night…

Mikan sat at the windowsill looking out at her backyard. She watched the sakura petals float down from their branches. She stared up at the moon. 'When he held my hand… It felt… so… comforting…' she whispered to herself softly. She looked down at her right hand. It was tingling from his touch. 'Mikan! Get to bed now! We have to be at the Hyuuga's by 10.30!' her grandpa shouted as he walked pass her room. 'Okay! Oyasuminasai Jii-chan!'

* * *

The next morning at the Hyuuga's house…

Mikan's POV:

Is this a house or a place?! Gosh it's humongously HUGE!! A person could get lost in there…

End of POV

-

'Don't stand there and gape Mikan!' her grandpa said as he looked around in awe.

'Welcome to the Hyuuga household Sakura-sama. We have been expecting you.' greeted a maid politely 'I am Tsuki. I will be your escort for the day Sakura-sama. Rima! Come here! Mikan – sama this is your escort.' She walked ahead of Mr. Sakura and beckoned for him to follow.

'Hello Mikan – sama! It's a pleasure to meet you. Natsume – sama is in his room. Please follow me!' said Rima pleasantly with a cheery smile on her face. Mikan followed her into the house.

She looked at her surroundings with awe. There were a few Ming vases, beautiful antique things placed in expensive cupboards, and imported furniture from all over the world.

' This is Natsume – sama's room! You may go in!' said Rima politely as she bowed and walked backwards. As soon as she reached the stairs, she straightened up and walked down.

Mikan placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. She stepped in and her jaw dropped open in shock. Natsume was standing up, his hair was dripping wet and he was only wearing a pair of jeans. 'Yo… I'm melting under your stare dumb idiot' he said with a smirk. Mikan blushed and looked around. 'Err… Where's your bed?' she asked, trying to avoid his stare as she stepped further into the room and looked around.

'Why do you want to do something naughty?' he smirked. Mikan hit his head and stared at a pile of clothes. 'Is your bed under THOSE piles of clothes?' she asked him. He just grinned at her and put on his shirt.

'Let me give you the tour of my house.' He said in a very businesslike way. 'Oh quit staring at my pile of clothes. The maids will clean it up'

Mikan shrugged and walked out.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD PLAY!**

'Well this is my salon. My mum owns it. ' he said in a monotone.

'Wow… It's HUGE!' she gasped.

'Hn… Mocha give this little girl here a haircut. Make her look more mature.'

'Alright Natsume – sama. Please sit here Miss.' Said Mocha politely.

An hour later, Mikan got a haircut. Natsume looked at her from up to down.

Mikan had shoulder length hair that was neatly layered. 'Hm… Not bad… At least it's not pigtails…' said Natsume approvingly.

'Your turn!' said Mikan slyly. 'Let's try an afro!'

**Forward x2 Play!**

After many afros, Mohawks and even a hair extension , Natsume finally got the perfect hairstyle.

He's messy bird nest hair was now trimmed to short and a bit punk-ish, Mochu added the latest sophisticated hairstyle. It suited his bad boy image and he looked 10 times cooler in it if it was possible.

'Thanks…' said Natsume to the Mochu while walking out of the salon with Mikan

'I want to go to park!' she pleaded to Natsume. 'Please Natsume?'

Natsume looked down at her and she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

_CUTE! _ 'Fine we'll go…' he said grudgingly.

'YAY!!'

At the park they walked about talking and pointing at all the stone statues.

'Hey! A crepe stall! Can I have one?? I'll pay for it!' she said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

'Fine. But I don't want one. I'll pay for it.' Said Natsume as he took 10 yen out from his pocket.

'Kay!! Do you wanna share a vanilla crepe? The crepe here is really good!'

Natsume nodded and shooed her towards the stall. As she walked to the stall, Natsume's usual cold eyes were filled with warmth and gentleness.

'Hehe… I'm back! Here try some!' said Mikan happily. Natsume bent down and took a bite from it. 'Yumm… Not bad.'

'Isn't it?' she said and took a bite. _Las coo ra ca ra cha! Las coo ra ca ra cha! _'Oops! It's my phone!' she said apologetically. Natsume took the crepe from her and ate it.

* * *

**The phone conversation:**

Mikan: Hello Hotaru! How are you?

Hotaru: Fine thanks.

Mikan: So? Why are you calling me?

Hotaru: I have bad news for you Mikan…


	4. Return of Mikan's Mum

**Hello! As usual dedications to :**

**Yaya! **

**Ashleefen**

**LilMoonWritter**

**My readers!**

**Return Of Mikan's Mom!**

**Previously In Chapter 3:**

**Hotaru: Mikan… I have bad news for you…**

* * *

**Mikan's phone fell to the ground, her face turned a ghostly pale.**

'**I have to go!' she shouted to Natsume as she took off to the taxi stand. Leaving behind a shocked Natsume. 'Mikan!' Natsume shouted to her retreating back.**

**He was about to run after her when he remembered she had dropped her phone. He bent down to pick up her W810i phone. **_Nice phone… OY idiot chase her! _

**Natsume quickly ran after her just in time to see a taxi with her in it speed off.**

* * *

_Damn… _**He took out his iPhone and tapped a number on the screen.**

_Doot Doot…_

**A cool female voice spoke after a few rings.**

**Female person : Thank you for calling Happy Driving Taxis. I am Sonata how may I help you?**

**Natsume: I would like to know the destination of a certain taxi.**

**Sonata: May I have the number plate sir?**

**Natsume : Japan-WWE 525**

**Sonata : Please hold.**

_You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. Girl don't you know you can't--_

**Sonata : Thank you for holding. The taxi you have enquired about was headed to Kari Hospital.**

**Natsume : Thanks!**

* * *

**He hung up and pocketed his phone. He ran to the taxi stand and hailed a taxi. He got in and told the driver his destination. As they sped off towards the hospital he thought about what made Mikan run off like that.**

'**Sir… You're here…' said the taxi driver a little hesitantly. Natsume broke out from his thoughts and paid the guy.**

**He walked through the hospital entrance to see Mikan in some lady's arms crying.**

* * *

**He walked towards them silently. 'Mikan… I think this is yours…' he said quietly as he handed her the phone.**

**She smiled wearily at him as she took her phone. 'Thanks Natsume. Oh… Meet my mother… Kyoko Sakura.' Mikan said monotonously. **

**Natsume nodded at Mikan's mum and introduced himself. 'Hyuuga Natsume.' He said slightly angry at this woman who had abandoned Mikan.**

**Just then Hotaru and her mom came towards them. 'I see you've met Kyoko-oba san?' she asked questioningly. Natsume nodded curtly before turning to look somewhere else.**

'**How's my father?' Kyoko asked with a hint of sarcasm and distaste in her tone. The nurse turned to her and said 'He's just woken up but his back is okay now. You may go in and see him.'**

**Kyoko nodded curtly and turned to Mikan to help her up as she was shaking badly.**

'**Come. Let's go see your grandpa okay sweetheart?' she told her daughter sweetly. Mikan nodded shakily and turned to Natsume.**

'**Will you come?' she asked. Natsume stared at her for a moment before nodding and following her.**

**Kyoko knocked the door and opened it when someone said come in. Mikan, Natsume and Kyoko walked in quietly.**

* * *

'**Hello there. Father.' Said Kyoko frostily. Her father grunted and spoke to Mikan. 'Don't cry now Mi-chan… I'm all right! I just strained my back.' **

**He gave her a warm smile and tried to touch her cheeks unfortunately with his back in such a state he couldn't.**

'**I hate to ruin your lovey dovey time but where is Mikan going to stay while you're here?' asked Kyoko snidely.**

**Her father let out a mirthless laugh and said 'Obviously with Hotaru and Mrs.Imai.'**

**Kyoko snorted and said 'You think I'd actually let my dearest daughter live with them?!' **

**Her father gave her a cold glare. 'Mikan doesn't need you playing the good mother after 7 years! The year you left she didn't even smile or eat! SHE BROKE DOWN COMPLETELY!' he shouted.**

**Mikan looked frightened as she turned her back and forth from her grandpa to her mother.**

'**I AM HER MOTHER YOU OLD COW! SHE'S GGOING BACK TO KOREA WITH ME! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAY!' she screamed back.**

'**Shut up will you. You are both scaring Mikan.' Said a cold voice.**

**Kyoko and grandpa turned to see Natsume come out from the shadows as he glared at them. **

'**Ever thought of asking Mikan where she wanted to stay? Hm?' he asked coldly. 'If you two can't agree then she'll stay with me.'**

**Kyoko opened her mouth to argue back but Mikan cut through.**

'**Mum I can't go back to Korea with you… After 7 years… You abandoned me… Don't deny it… While grandpa is in the hospital I'll stay where I usually stay.' She said coldly and quietly.**

'**Mikan! I'm your guardian and I say you are staying at Natsume's! You can't stay alone! Her grandpa insisted.**

'**Who said she'd be staying alone?' came a female voice from the doorway. 'I'm staying with her in your house.**

**They turned to see Hotaru standing at the doorway. Her eyes looked at them challengingly as if trying to say you dare go against my words?**

'**I'll be staying with her too.' Announced Natsume. 'Problem solved.'**

'**HMPH! Fine… but I'll be staying in a nearby hotel. I'll check on you daily.' Said Kyoko.**

'**DEAL!' they all said.**

* * *

'**All right pack up the party, people. Patient needs his rest.' Said a nurse. They stood up and walked out.**

'**Kyoko! Over here.' Said a man beckoning to Kyoko.**

**Kyoko smiled warmly as she walked towards the man. She planted a kiss on his lips.**

'**Mum. Who the hell is he?' Mikan whispered dangerously.**

**The man frowned and looked down at Kyoko who was in his arms.**

'**He's your step-dad honey! Come say hi to Tasuku Katakura!' she announced happily.**

**Mikan glared at them before turning and walking out of the hospital.**

* * *

_Stupid mom… Coming back and pretending she cares when all she wanted was to cozy up to me… _**Mikan thought bitterly.**

'**Mikan! Let's go!' Hotaru shouted. 'Hyuuga got his driver to come pick us up!'**

**Mikan turned and walked towards the limousine forcing a smile. **

'**Calm down Hotaru!' she giggled.**

**She stepped into the limousine and sighed before dozing off to sleep.**

* * *

_**Dream Mode:**_

'_**Happy 5**__**th**__** birthday Mi-chan!' said her dad as he hugged her. **_

_**Mikan giggled as her dad kissed her forehead.**_

'_**I'm a big girl now daddy!' she squealed happily.**_

'_**Yes you are honey! Come on! Hotaru's here so we're going to cut the cake!' said Kyoko from the doorway of their house.**_

_**Mikan's dad carried her up and walked into the house.**_

'_**Happy birthday Mikan' said Hotaru monotonously.**_

_**Mikan giggled as her dad put her down. She hugged Hotaru and said thanks.**_

'_**Time to cut the cake!' announced Hotaru's mum.**_

_**They sang Mikan a birthday song and she cut the cake.**_

'_**What did you wish for dear?' asked her dad.**_

'_**For us to always be one big happy family!' squealed Mikan excitedly.**_

_**They smiled and hugged her.**_

_**6 YEARS LATER:**_

'_**Mikan honey… you'll be staying with your grandpa for awhile 'Kay?' said her mother to a crying Mikan.**_

'_**Say bye and come in Mi-chan…' said her grandpa softly.**_

_**End of Dream Mode.**_

* * *

**Tears slid down Mikan's face as she continued sleeping.**

**Hotaru wiped off the tears gently and whispered sadly 'It's been hard on you…'**

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4.**

**BONUS FUN :**

**Natsume: I'm so hot! I'm sexy**

**Mikan: pretends to gag Pfft... If you're hot and sexy I'm Miss Japan!**

**Hotaru: BAKA BAKA BAKA! blows her gun shut up idiots.**

**Yinda: End of Bonus fun!**

**Author's Note: It's nice to see so many reviews for my story... I wish silent readers would stop being silent! Review people! I stayed up till REALLY LATE to get the draft done so review! I promise i'll update sooner!**

**Post It Note:**

**I need a beta reader and pronto!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT BETA-D!!**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S ALERT!

Hey… Yinda here ;) I'm here to say that I'm deleting TAMING THE PLAYGIRL and DON'T FIND LOVE, IT'LL FIND YOU.

I'm really sorry but it seems I have lost all interest in writing it. But for my readers sakes I'll just skip to the ending okay? You will not know how Natsume tamed Mikan so I hope you won't mind yeah?

Once again I apologize. I am very sorry!!! GOMEN NA SAI!!


	6. Chapter 6: Dates and an Evil Plan

**Chapter 4: Dates and an Evil Plan**

**Yinda: Haha, i finally updated guys! I wrote cos i was bored in turned out to be a 1422 worded chapter! be Happy! And Please Review!**

**Dedicated to,**

**yaya**

**corey**

**Michelle**

**yen hui**

**ee fen**

**My readers who told me not to give up :)**

**I love you all!**

* * *

Hotaru shook Mikan awake and Mikan slowly opened her eyes and looked around blearily. "We're home baka," said Hotaru quietly, refusing to look Mikan in the eyes. Hotaru knew that Mikan would find out how she was feeling if she stared at her best friend.

"Mmm… Okay, I'm going to go bathe first 'kay?" Mikan said sleepily as she stumbled towards the house. As she was opening the front door (with an impatient Natsume breathing down her neck) her phone jangled signaling that she had a message.

"Give me the phone," ordered Natsume, holding his hand out for it. "NOW. First step to taming you, no contact with any of your boyfriends,"

Mikan glared at him and bit his hand with a loud CHOMP! "RAAAGHHH!!!" screamed Natsume in pain as he tried to dislocate Mikan's mouth from his hand. "LEGGOO!!! LEGGO I'M SAYS!!"

Finally Mikan let go after Hotaru whacked her on her head smartly. "You are not a dog with rabies. Stop biting him unless you want something more," Hotaru said emphasizing on something more. Mikan blushed and ran into the house shouting "Hotaru-chan's a meanie!"

Natsume smirked and was about to thank Hotaru when she said "You owe me 3500 yen for my help. Plus tax it would be 5000 yen. Please write a check or pay by cash. If you want to direct it into my bank account, you can ask me for my account number," Natsume sweat dropped as he watched the unfeeling girl walk up the stairs. Probably to Mikan's room.

At Mikan's room… "Hey sweetie, let's go out on a date tonight at the Moonlight Sonata Restaurant!" she said cheerfully repeating it to all 5 of her boyfriends. Unbeknownst to her, Natsume was outside eavesdropping.

* * *

First Person's POV:

Moonlight Sonata huh? Wow… Her boyfriends must be rich freaks. (A/N: Like Natsume isn't =.= ) Well, well. "Mikan is going to get a surprise that's for sure" I thought evilly. My brilliant mind was already at work. Am I smart or am I smart? Neither, I'm super smart, awesome, totally hot, handsome, wanted and did I mention I'm burning hotter than the sun itself? Earth is so lucky to have me!

* * *

First Person POV still but Mikan's.

I quickly picked out a suitable outfit and then went to shower. 45 minutes later, I was finally looking PERFECT for my date. Or should I say dates? I grinned as I put on the halter neck dress I was going to wear."Now for the PERFECT shoes,' I muttered. "AH HAH!" I grabbed a pair of stilettos and put them on. Now to go woo those stupid guys."Benz-san? I hope I'm not disturbing," I said apologetically. "Uh huh. Yes a date,"

"Oh yeah! Bingo" I thought triumphantly.

XXXXXXXX_______________________________________________XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX________________________________________________________PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP________________________________________________

Third Person POV:

Natsume immediately rang his driver after he eavesdropped on Mikan's conversation and right now he is sitting in the back of his limousine. With a pair of handcuffs in his pocket (A/N: Please don't think sick. There's a use for them without involving SEX)

"Natsume-dono. You are here," announced his driver politely as he held the door open for his master. Natsume nodded and he stepped out. Every girl who was lining up to get seats in the restaurant squealed when he walked past them and their head swiveled at the same times. (A/N: He's THAT good-looking)

"Natsume-sama!!" squealed an oh-so-familiar voice. Natsume's walk quicken as he tried to make it into the restaurant before the female Hitler caught up to him. "Natsume-sama! Slow down!" called the so called female Hitler.

He practically ran into the restaurant and the maitre' d slammed the door in Sumire Shouda's face (she's the female Hitler)

"Thank you," Natsume said gratefully to the maitre' d. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"No problem Natsume," replied the maitre' d. Natsume looked up the guy and stared in shock.

"Have you never seen your best friend before?" Ruka laughed. "Hotaru sent me here to spy. In her highness's exact words 'Ruka I got you a part time job at the Moonlight Sonata. Watch Natsume and Mikan. If he dares mistreat her, call me. AT ONCE!'" repeated Ruka.

For the first time ever, fear crossed Natsume's face before he straightened up. " Well… I'm going to have to bribe you to pretend not to see me Ruka. A pet of your choice whenever you want," he said convincingly. Ruka looked amused before replying, "Sorry Natsume but Hotaru's payment tops yours,"

Natsume grumbled all the way to his table and finally Mikan came in. (A/N: He has a good view of the front door) Natsume stared at her. Who knew Little Miss Negative A-Cup could look sexy. Okay, he doesn't even thing she has an alphabet in her bra size.

* * *

"Hey darling!" Mikan greeted Kyo happily. Kyo stood up and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and Kyo sat opposite her.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather honey,' he said sympathetically. She shrugged and glanced down at her watch. _'Shusuke (Boyfriend 2) should be here already' _ she thought distractedly.

"Darling, I need to go to the washroom okay?" she said quickly before standing up and walking out of Kyo's sights before he could even reply. She trotted to the outer area of the Moonlight Sonata and spotted the familiar flame of red hair of her 2nd boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie!" she said happily. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Shusuke smiled and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "No problem Mikan!" he said happily. She sat down and they talked for awhile before Mikan stood up and said " Sweetie, I need to go freshen up wait here okay?'

* * *

For the entire night she jumped from Kyo to Shusuke to Yukita (boyfriend 3) to Kanahito (Boyfriend 4) to Jae Won (Boyfriend 5). You get the picture. After an hour, our hero was getting bored of watching Mikan jump all over the place decided to get things done. (By things it doesn't involve the washroom or janitor's closet guys)

He stepped out and spotted Mikan waving goodbye to Jae Won.

'_Just in luck' _he thought. "Hey Mikan," he greeted casually. She shrieked and smacked him the face with her handbag. "OWW! What the hell?!"She stopped and stared at him dumbly for awhile before registering who he was. "Oh, it's you," her voice dripped with positive dislike. "I thought you were a pervert but apparently you're a stalker. Sweetheart I know you love me, but please!"Natsume glared at her and grabbed her handbag, flinging it far over his shoulder. Her smirk turned into a look of pure fury as she slapped him across the face. "What the hell! That was a totally expensive Gucci bag!"Natsume rubbed his swollen and red cheek. Who said girls couldn't throw a punch? Slap. Whatever. "That hurt Mikan," he growled, grabbing her hand and cuffing her hand to his. (A/N: Told you it's for nothing horny)She gasped and tried to yank her cuffed hand away from his. "Uncuff me no!!" she shrieked. "Or I'll scream bloody murder,"

He smirked at her and whistled as if daring her to do so.

Just as she opened her mouth to let out a bloodcurdling scream, Natsume grabbed her chin and turned her face to his and kissed her on the lips passionately. Her eyes were wide open in shock and her brain stopped working. Subconsciously, she started to kiss him back as she melted into the heated kiss.

"Mikan?" said Kanahito angrily, obviously not expecting his girlfriend to be making out with Alice Academy's most eligible bachelor. He knew she's a playgirl, but not to this hurriedly broke the kiss and turned to Kanahito. "Hey honey," she purred with a seductive smile. Immediately, Kanahito's face relaxed as he walked towards them. "Natsume, please uncuff my girlfriend before I call the police," he said bravely to Natsume.

Normally, Natsume would retort. But it would look bad on the Hyuuga Company if the Natsume Hyuuga were arrested. At once he uncuffed and whispered to Mikan "It's not over,"

* * *

At 10.30, Benz-san came to pick a very tired Mikan up. "How was your night Mikan-chan?" asked Benz-san. She gave him a yawn in response and he chuckled understanding her. "Well, I'll wake you up when we reach home,"

Meanwhile, a certain someone was steaming quietly in his car. (His POV) Damn her and her seductiveness. I bet with you that she definitely has feelings for me. Hm… Oh hell yeah, why didn't I think of that earlier. Immediately, I took out my phone and speed dialed someone. "Hey honey, I need your help," I said evilly into the phone. "Oh yeah it's for that. It's bee awhile but meet me at the Alice Academy gates by 7.30 tomorrow,"

**Yinda: ohohoho! A cliffie ladies and gents! Mwahahahaha! I'm evil aren't i? I know i am! Haha, read and review guys! My love to you!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Grand Finale

**_A/N: And so comes the ending of my 3 year old story :) I'm so sorry it took so long but RL got in the way... I think it had more to do with my newfound obsession with K-Pop. SUPER JUNIOR IS 3 :D Now that it's finally over, I hope you won't be as sad as I am. I shed some tears because really, this story was my first ever fanfiction :) I do hope my writing's improved and I do know my writing style's changed so I hope you still like it. Thank you to those who stuck by it and like they say, all good things must come to an end. :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Taming the Playgirl- Finale

* * *

-

It was late when Mikan had finally reached home and she was dead tired from everything. Her keys jingled as she took them out and she stared down at them, sighing. She didn't want to go in just yet and face the stare Hotaru always had on her face after one of Mikan's dates. It made her feel like as though what she was doing was wrong.

She moved away from the front door and sat on the porch, staring up at the full moon impassively. Seeing a bird fly past, Mikan can't help but wish she had wings so she could just fly away from the problems that she kept locked behind her flirtatious mask. She knew that playing around with people's feelings is a bad thing, but it was her way of coping by having control over things. She sighed again and dropped her head to her knees wearily.

She had enough going on already, what with her grandfather in the hospital and her mother suddenly back with a new father in tow. Then there was the enigma Natsume who claimed he wanted to tame her of her playgirl mannerisms. She swore softly and slammed a fist down on the wooden floor. "I don't need you messing things up more than they are," she said softly, anger lacing her words.

The door behind her opened and soft footsteps approached her. "Mikan, come in," came Hotaru's emotionless voice. Mikan remained motionless for a moment before getting up gracefully and brushing past Hotaru to enter the house. Hotaru stopped her and tugged her arm to make Mikan face her.

"Mikan," she started, staring at her best friend with her purple eyes that seemed to pierce Mikan's soul. "You know what Hyuuga is doing is good for you, right?" Mikan pulled her arm back and turned away.

"It doesn't mean I have to be agreeable about it," she answered before heading up the stairs and into her room. No, she wasn't just going to roll over and let Natsume take all the control she had. She was going to raise hell and Natsume was going to feel the very brunt of it.

It was another bright morning, slightly ruined by the light drizzle but it was a good day nonetheless. Natsume strolled into school, a smirk on his face as he went to class. Today was the day Mikan Sakura would regret challenging him.

As he entered class, everybody seemed to be gossiping about something and Natsume sat down next to Ruka, raising a brow at his friend. "Oh, they're talking about the new exchange student," Ruka said, understanding the look. "Boys are hoping it's a pretty girl so that they have someone other than Mikan-san to chase after but I think Mikan's fan club is disagreeing,"

Natsume only made a noncommittal sound and took out a manga to read while waiting for school to start. As soon as the bell rang, Natsume put away his manga, earning a strange look from the blonde next to him, which he ignored. His plan was starting and he threw a covert glance around the classroom. 'Damn it, where's Sakura?' he thought, irritated. It had to be her to destroy a perfect plan but never mind, he had a backup plan.

Narumi-sensei entered the classroom, a black-haired girl following behind him as he put his books down and hopped onto the teacher's table. "Good morning class!" he chirped. The class stood and bowed before saying, "Good morning Narumi-sensei,"

He waved at them to sit and gestured for the girl to come up to the front of the class. "Class, this is the transfer student you've no doubt heard about," he trilled. "Introduce yourself,"

The girl nodded and beamed shyly at the class, throwing a discreet wink at Natsume when she caught his eye. "Hello everyone, I'm Jia. I hope you'll help me out with the language as I came from China," she said sweetly, an accent tinting her Japanese. Some of the boys cat-called as the girls eyed her to see if she was worth their time and everyone was surprised when Natsume stood up and walked over to Jia.

"Narumi-sensei, I'll show her around the school," he said, smirking slightly. Narumi had nothing to say and he agreed cheerfully before sending them off to their seats and starting the lesson.

"Good to see you again," Natsume said, his voice loud enough for the other students to hear but not Narumi. "My fiancé," And on cue, Sumire fell out of her seat with a 'thud'.

* * *

-

Mikan sat in bed; her fingers poised over the keypad of her phone as she bopped her head to the beat of the music blasting out of her speakers. She stared blankly at the screen of her phone before throwing it down on the bed and lying back down. She threw her arm over her eyes and sighed.

She had no idea breaking up with her 5 longest boyfriends would be this hard. Sure, she wasn't going to let Natsume think that he'd managed to 'tame' her but after last night, she finally realized this had to happen sometime or another so why not make it now. Her phone vibrated and she ignored it. Breaking up with them by text seemed so… cowardly and it was the worst to deliver such news.

She groped around her for the speakers' remote and turned it off when she got a hold of the palm-sized remote. Maybe she'd go visit her grandfather in the hospital. Talking to him always seemed to make things better and with that decision in mind, she rolled out of bed and moved to change out of her home clothes.

"Hey grandpa," she said softly, smiling down at her grandfather before sitting down on the stool. He smiled back and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"What's got you so worried?" he asked her, his voice slightly raspy. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she bit her cheeks in an effort to keep them at bay. "I don't know," she sighed, hurriedly brushing away a stray tear. "Everything. I don't want to leave with okaa-san and that man but I know she'll find a way to make me,"

The old man let go of Mikan's hand and patted her head. "Things might seem harsh now, Mi-chan, but they will work out. And this old man here isn't about to roll over and let that no good daughter of mine whisk you way to some unknown country," he said sternly, earning a watery laugh from Mikan.

"I know grandpa. But you're going to have to get better first aren't you? You can't save me when you're bedridden," she replied lovingly, pressing a kiss to his papery skin. Her grandfather laughed, wheezing slightly. "That's my Mi-chan. Now, how's everything hm?"

* * *

-

"This isn't a hotel Hyuuga," said Hotaru coldly, glaring at Natsume and Jia. Jia suppressed the urge to step back and away. Natsume sneered in response. "You're going to have to let her stay if you want Mikan to be where she is now,"

"Are you threatening my friend Hyuuga?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the older male, her finger stroking the baka gun in its holster by her hip. Jia tugged at Natsume's hand and shook her head beseechingly. Natsume shook her off and said smugly, "No, but my lawyers are the only one with enough influence to keep Kyoko-san's own at bay,"

Hotaru kept her mouth shut but her glare remained. "Don't blackmail me or I will make you regret the day you were born," she snapped. "And keep her out,"

* * *

-

Mikan left the hospital feeling slightly better after telling her grandfather everything, which included her playgirl ways and her grandfather hadn't looked at her in disappointment. Instead, he gave her an understanding look and told her wisely, "I'm not disappointed Mi-chan. I can understand and I can tell you've already realized that what you're doing is wrong so do the right thing,"

Mikan had cried for a little while after that and having her grandfather comfort her again like she was 8 made the world seem like a better place. She had sent a message to all 5 of her boyfriends to remain in school and meet her at different places and she was currently on the way there by foot because she wanted fresh air.

As she strolled along easily, thinking of how she would relay the news to them, her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Mikan," came Natsume's voice. Mikan had to bite back a growl before she spoke. "Yes? Why're you calling me?"

"I've good news," Natsume replied airily. Mikan raised a brow but did not reply before she heard Natsume sigh. "Well, your mother has got her lawyers after you to gain back the custody that's currently in your grandfather's hands,"

"WHAT? No! She can't do that!" Mikan cried in outrage.

"Will you calm down and listen?" Natsume said, irritation clear in his voice and Mikan fell silent. "As I was saying, she has her lawyers after you but hers are small fry compared to mine," Natsume spoke, his smugness practically oozing through the speaker and Mikan very nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Y-you're helping me?" she stammered, tears prickling the back of her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't have to have a reason for helping you," Natsume snorted. "I helped you out in the hospital didn't I? This isn't a big deal," Mikan's heart fluttered as her mouth split into a wide grin. Natsume sounded like he cared and she blushed when she realized, maybe he did.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"It's fine. I don't mind helping you out. You aren't so bad and you've got enough on your plate," Natsume replied softly. "Come home soon," And he hung up. Mikan snapped her phone shut, a silly smile on her face. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She could come to like him in the end after everything's over.

* * *

-

Mikan steeled herself and gathered her nerves before pushing the door to the class 3-A open. When she stepped in, Jae Won greeted her with a short hug before stepping back.

"So why did you call me out?" asked Jae Won, a slight smile on his face. Mikan stared up at him sadly and took his hand. "It's bad news isn't it? You're breaking up with me," Jae Won stated seeing her look.

"I'm sorry," Mikan whispered. "I've been with you for 2 months and it's the longest I've ever been with someone. So, thank you. For saying yes to me even though you probably already knew about my reputation at that time,"

Jae Won laughed softly, patting her head gently. "Well, I am going back to Korea next weekend for good and I wanted to break up with you too. Looks like you get to keep your reputation by dumping me huh?"

Mikan shook her head vehemently. "No! Of course not!" she said, frowning. "The 5 of you matter a lot to me because really, you 5 are the longest set of boyfriends that I've had. So let's tell them we broke up mutually. You have your male pride too,"

Jae Won smiled again, wider this time and pressed a kiss to her palm. "And this is why I said yes," he said softly. "Good luck with whatever you have and please Mikan? Don't fall for Natsume,"

And he left the classroom, Mikan staring after his back confused.

The last boyfriend she saw was Kyo, the number one boyfriend whom she's been with for nearly 7 months and 7 months is a long time. "I know, you're breaking up with me," Kyo said in greeting, a small smile on his face when Mikan entered the gymnasium.

"How?" she asked, confused. Kyo laughed. "Really Mikan, you have 4 other boyfriends. Yukita and Kanahito gave me a heads up,"

Mikan scowled playfully. "I knew I should've killed them off like I did to my other 15 boyfriends," Kyo shook his head, laughing as he pulled her to sit with him on the bleachers. "I don't know why you're doing this but whatever it is, I support you and I hope you know that," Kyo said gently, holding her hand.

Mikan sighed and leaned against him. "I know you do. We've been together for so long and it took me like… a year and a half to realize what I'm doing is wrong…" Kyo hummed softly in agreement, brushing away a stray lock of hair.

"We didn't mind you know," he said after a moment of silence between them. "And I don't know why you're suddenly doing this… If you're doing this because of Hyuuga… Mikan, you're playing with fire here,"

Mikan looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand Kyo… Jae and Shusuke said the same thing to me but I don't understand. I do feel something for him though,"

Kyo sighed. "And that something you feel is dangerous. Hyuuga is dangerous Mikan. He's got a reputation that's worse than yours. He'll play any role if only to ensnare his target then he'll break them," Kyo explained emotionlessly, his eyes glazed. "It happened to my sister… And she isn't the same. She won't trust any guy anymore aside from the ones in my family,"

Mikan gasped. "No, that isn't true," she said firmly. "He's a good guy Kyo! He helped me out with my grandfather and now he's helping me with my mother,"

Kyo looked at her seriously. "Mikan, I care for you. All of us do and we don't want to see you get hurt but if you allow yourself to think of Hyuuga as a human… you're only going to get hurt. Please be careful," his voice broke slightly at the end and Mikan gulped.

"I will," And a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead lovingly before she left the gym.

When she finally got home that night, she was exhausted but feeling good. A weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders and her heart raced when she saw Natsume standing on the porch. 'He must be waiting for me,' she thought giddily.

* * *

-

"You're back," Natsume said when she neared. Mikan smiled. "I'm home," she said happily and Natsume leapt off the porch and down the steps to engulf her in a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything Natsume," she said sweetly when she pulled out of the embrace.

"It's fine but I need you to do me a favor," he said easily and she nodded. "Could you let my fiancé stay here for a little while? She just came from China and has nowhere to go,"

Mikan's jaw dropped in shock and she felt as though someone had slapped her. "Fi-fiance?" she said in shock. Then her eyes narrowed angrily as she slapped Natsume. Hard.

"You bastard," she hissed, tears clouding her vision. "I thought you helped me out because you… you…"

"I felt something for you?" he asked coldly. "Think again Sakura. I've been engaged to Jia for years and nothing's going to change that. Me helping you was all part of my plan and now… You've got no choice to do as I say or you're off to Korea with your mother,"

Anger clouded her vision as she punched Natsume. "FUCK YOU HYUUGA! FUCK YOU AND THE HIGH HORSE YOU CAME IN ON!" she shouted angrily. Her shouts drew Hotaru's attention and sent the purple-haired girl running out the house just in time to hear Mikan say, "I'd rather go to Korea so call off your lapdogs Hyuuga. Fuck you," And she spun on her heel, leaving the compound.

Natsume smirked as he called his lawyers and hung up after telling them to stop what they were doing. Then he sent a text message to Kyoko before slipping his iPhone back into his pocket and turned to see an angry Hotaru staring at him chillingly.

"I hope you've got a will prepared and put aside Hyuuga,"

* * *

-

Mikan ran the rest of the way to the park and threw herself on the ground under a weeping willow tree and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kyo and Jae Won were all right. Natsume was a monster. He did things for her that made her think she was someone he cared about and then he threw the news of his fiancé in her face. She wiped the tears away angrily. That bastard expected her to just roll over and let his fiancé stay in her house like Mikan was running a Bed-And-Breakfast? He could go and die for all she cared.

Taking out her phone, she dialed her mother. "Okaa-san… I'll go with you to Korea,"

3 days later saw Mikan, her grandfather, Hotaru, her 4 ex-boyfriends { Jae Won left to Korea earlier than expected} and Ruka at the airport saying goodbye to each other. Mikan's mother had left just yesterday and Mikan wanted leave later to say have a little more time to spend with her grandfather and Hotaru.

As she hugged Kyo goodbye, he whispered into her ear, "I know this may seem like running away Mi, but it's for the best isn't it? I'll beat up that little shit for you," Mikan laughed softly and squeezed Kyo one last time before hugging Shusuke, Yukita and Kanahito as well.

When she got to her grandfather, she knelt before his wheelchair and held his hands. "Grandpa, I'm so sorry to leave you here alone…" she started but he cut her of. "No Mi-chan, you'll go to Korea and start anew," he smiled down at her. "And I'll be there in a few months time to set up my business there as well," Mikan smiled brightly and stood up but not before pecking his cheek.

Ruka gave his heartfelt apologies for Natsume's behavior but Mikan told him to stop it. "It isn't you who hurt me Ruka," she said simply before turning to her best friend.

"You're an idiot Mikan," Hotaru said bluntly. Mikan pouted and was shocked when Hotaru pulled her into a hug. "But you're my idiot of a best friend so look after yourself,"

Mikan smiled as tears dripped down her cheeks, squeezing her best friend tightly. "You better come visit me Hotaru," she cried before stepping back and wiping away her tears.

"Keep in touch with me you guys!" she said, hurriedly grabbing her trolley and rushing to the private departure hall when a woman waved her over. Everyone laughed and waved at Mikan until she disappeared through the gates and they sighed sadly. She would be missed here and as they turned to leave, everyone missed a smirking Jia and Natsume standing in a corner.

"She's on board," Jia said into her phone. "Crash the plane,"

* * *

-

Mikan's plane never made it to Korea. The moment it took off and flew over the sea, it went crashing down into the blue depths. There were no survivors. A week after the crash, news of Kyoko's death in an armed robbery reach Mikan's grandfather and the old man passed away due to a heart attack.

"Good job Natsume, Jia," smirked a man, resting his chin on his steepled fingers. Natsume and Jia nodded in respect. "And my worthless ex-wife is out of the picture,"

"Sir, was it necessary to eliminate Mikan as well?" Natsume asked warily. The man's smirk widened. "Of course. No one can ever find out that Mikan is the product of my relationship with my dear younger sister… Kyoko,"

END.

* * *

**A/N: So... Major plot twist with an open end? :) Sorry lovelies, but there will be no sequel :) And this wasn't what I'd planned originally but Mikan was going to die :D So yes! Anyways, I'm a review whore so i've come out with a plan. Here are the rules for my Riddle Review Game!**

**RULES:**

1) Log in to answer.

2) The first person to answer will be the one getting the prize fic, so please don't get angry? :) It's all for good fun!

3) I have rights to not write the pairing or fandom if I'm not a fan of it or I'm not too sure about the fandom/pairing. You may leave me prompts so my work will be easier :D

4) The winner has a 3 day limit to tell me of his/her story's pairing and prompt! If you have valid reason to not tell me within 3 days, the fic is still yours, but if not, then it goes to the second place winner :)

5) Some of my riddles may regard politics or religion so please don't be offended! I'm not discriminating anything or anyone! If you feel offended, I apologise in advance /90 degree bow.

Well! That's about it :D :D This is mostly for me to improve on my writing and for me readers to have a bit of fun! Here's the first riddle ;D

_One day a panda went into a restaurant for lunch. It ate lunch there and when it was done, it fired a gun and left. When the waiter chased after it and asked it why, what did the panda say? _

**HAVE FUN :) AND HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
